Maid Sama ! chapter 1
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Sorry if it's bad . . I Actually had not much ideas , just random weird ideas actually xD Sorry if it's short too xDD Hope you people like it :3


" Onii-Chan ! where's My Sock?! " I Yelled in the early morning desperately trying to find my sock .  
" It's Right Here , Don't Yell . " My brother , Miyaji Handed me my sock and walked outside ,

" wait ! " I Wore my Shoes and closed the door behind me and caught up with my brother.  
My Name is , Takanashi Miyuki and My brother is Takanashi Miyaji !

We actually live in London but well , that's a long story .

We go to Seika High School! Oh , I'm 16 and my brother is 17 !

( Read the Previous Note..On ' Info on my new story c: Cuz I'm lazy MUWAHAHA . Okay back to story ) .  
" See you later , Onii-Chan ! " I Waved at my brother and entered the classroom and sat down .  
" Your late today ne , Miyuki .." Sakura , Who sits Beside me said to me with a quiet Voice.

" ah , I Woke up late.." I put my bag down and took out my stuff .

" Okay Students ! Today , We will have a quiz ! " Yamato Sensei Said as he enter the classroom with his books.

Whispering Was everywhere as the teacher announce that there is a quiz today , I Must say , this is very unexpected !  
"The Quiz Will Start Now ! " Yamato Sensei Announced .  
Sooo , After School :D

" It's Already 3.30 huh…" I open and look at my cell phone while I sat down on a chair.

" Let's Go Imo~uto " Miyaji Grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the student council Room.

" E-E-Eh?! What are you doing!? " I Pulled my arm out of miyaji's hands and grab my bag from him.

" Don't you have a job to do ? Geez . Don't be late for it .." After hearing what my brother said , I grab my his arm and ran to maid latte.  
" O-Oi ! Miyuki ! what are you doing?! " Miyaji Tried to catch his breath , " Gomene..For dragging you here too.." I Sighed and entered Maid latte from the back door after saying that .  
" Oh ! Hi Miyuki-Chan ! " Satsuki Said in a very sweet voice .  
I smiled to satsuki and went to the changing room and went out to serve .  
" Welcome Back Master" I smiled and not seeing who that person was , " yo " I Heard a familiar voice and open my eyes and look up .  
" E-Eh?! " I Said with a shock voice , " Don't be so shock . " He said to me while patting my head .  
" Well , Misaki isn't working today .." I put a cup of water down for him and turned to walk.., " I Didn't come to see Ayuzawa , I Came to see you ! " He said with that …idk how to say face .  
" B-Baka! What are you saying?! " I turned around holding the tray against my chest , Usui Laughed as he saw my red , tomato Like face .  
" Just Joking . " He Laugh it off .  
" ..Hmph! " I Stomped off to the Back Hiding my red face.  
"ahh ~ Gomen that I'm late ! " A Short Middle School girl with green hair said as she entered the back door .  
" Don't worry Saki-Chan ! " Satsuki Smiled to her.  
" Oh , Konnichiwa Saki ! " I Waved to her , " Yo ! " She replied .  
" Oi , Are you ignoring me ? " Aoi Said as he let out a big sigh , " Nope we aren't ! " Saki Said as she giggled .  
" Tch . What's So Funny ? " Aoi Asked Saki with that annoyed voice .

" gomen! " Saki Gave that Teary Chibi Face to Saki , " Whatever " Aoi Sighed and went into..some place ?  
Everything went good and fine , There was quite a lot of customer today as well !  
…On The way home ?  
" Ne , Usui ..Why are you following me home again ? " I Pouted and gave a annoyed expression , " Cause we live nearby and it's dangerous for a girl Like you to be walking home alone ~ " He answered .  
So , At her house.  
" Ararara ! what do we have here ~? Could it be My cute little imouto's Boy~Friend ? " My brother giggled as he carried a plastic bag with stuff infront of the house .  
" ONII-CHAN ! " I yelled and kicked him with that red face , " Ne , Taka~Nashi . Why do you have a ..Red Face ? " Usui Gave that..idk expression ?  
I Turned and hid my face after hearing what usui said , " S-Shut up ! " I point to a direction infront of me , " J-Just go home already ! " .  
" Fine Fine , Ja ne . See you at school next week . " Usui Waved and walked off .  
" Geez , There isn't a need to kick me ! but is he … " I Hit miyaji before he could finish his sentence , " It hurts ! " Miyaji Rubbed his forehead .  
" That's What you get for not minding your own business ! " I walked into the house .

Sorry if its Short . I Kinda got tired / I Want to head to gaming or out of ideas.

Sorry if it's Bad , I actually had no ideas but , I wanted to do one or two chapters before school even start..So sorry if you people don't like it :

School is starting soon so..torture will also Start *Sighs *


End file.
